Finding Love Again
by ILoveYuu17
Summary: SUMMERY: What happens when Elena is walking home from the grill one night and gets jumped? After giving up hope of finding her,everyone moves on. After 100 years, how does Damon deal running into someone he believed to be dead? Stricktly Delena 3


**DISCLAMIER: I do not own The Vampire Diares or any of the characters.**

**SUMMERY: What happens when Elena is walking home from the grill one night and get attcked and compled to forget all her friends and family? Even the salvatore brothers? How will the brothers deal? Especially Damon? What happens when he runs into someone he didn't expect to still be alive after 100 years? Stritly Delena! 3**

Elena's Point Of View.

I slowly pushed the door of the Grill open. After the girls night out wih Bonnie and Caroline, I really needed some sleep. I looked around for my car but remembered I had walked, so slowly i made my way down the street. I was about half way home when i heard some people walking fastly behind me. Drunks possibly, but that didn't help much. I speed up my pace, trying not to tip them off. Apperently that didn't work because before i knew it i was on the ground with them hovering over me. How did they get to me so fast? They sounded atleast 20 feet away. Then it hit me. They were vampires. As if reading my expression the tallest one smiled in satisfaction at my fear. I tried backing up slowly, but he grabed me by my shirt and lifted me to my feet." Do you know who i am?" I shoke my head, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to give him the satisfation of know how affraid i was. " well then" Before i knew it he had ripped my vervain necklace off and was looking me strait in the eye. "Please" was all i could say. He just laughed." You will forget everyone you ever loved. You will willingly come with us and do what we say" I noded my head slowly and repearted his words."good, now lets go" Before I knew it he had a rock in his hand and hit me over the head with it. the last thing i saw was him picking me up and putting me in the backseat.

I woke up to a nock on the door. I opened my eyes and took in my surrondings. Where was I? Why can't I remember anything? I slowly got up to answer the door. There was an old lady on the other side of the door. she looked about in her late fifties or early sixties."Hello Miss" She stuck out her hand and I hesitenly took it. " My name is Trudie, im the maid here" I looked at her confused. Where was _here_? "Nice to meet you Trudie, do you mind telling me where I am?" She looked confues." Oh thats easy your in -" she was cut off by a man wearing all black." That's enough Trudie, leave us and go check on Bill" she did what she was told. So it was just me and the mystery man."Who are you?" I asked, barley above a whisper. "All will be shared in good time." And then he was off. I just stood there. why won't he tell me where I am? Why can't I remember anything? Too many questions, not enough answers."Elena dear will you ome down here?" Elena? Was that me? I decided to go down staries just in case. The house was huge. At least 3 stories high. when I finally arrived in the kitchen I was greeted by four men and three woman."Elena honey are you hungrey?" Honey? was he my boyfriend? brother? I decied to just go with it." Um, sure, what is there?" I looked around the kitchen. It was small conpared to the rest of the house. "Where am I?" I blurrted without thinking."Caldwell, Idaho deary" Caldwell? Hmm, wierd name for a town. the man dressed in black came in and walk strait up to me, not even giving the others a sideways glance. He opened his mouth and I couldn't believe my eyes. _Fangs! _what was he? before i even had the hance to blind, he had his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. Hard enough to draw blood, he put his wrist to my mouth and ordered me to drink. I shoke my head and kept my mouth closed. I didn't want to drink his blood! But he made me open my mouth and the warm liqued washed down my throught. When he finally took his wrist away he put his hand on both sides of my neck and snapped it.

It has been 100 years since that . When I awoke they told me what I had become and the inportants of the transition. I got my memory back, so i already knew all the details.I was unable to go back to my family and friends. They said if i went anywhere near them they would kill them and me in a heartbeat. They were older, faster, and stronger. so I listened. right now I was currently at a hotel in Las vegas. I was listing to this blond tell me her sob story of how her husband left her in the lobby. I tuned most of it out, not really in the mood for chit-chat. "Hey, im kind tired so im going to bed. See ya in the moringing." I walked away and went to the elevator and clicked my floor number. Ready to drown my sorrows in alcohol.

Damon's Point Of View

I walked into this overpriced hotel in Las Vegas. I was already drunk, so I didn't even bother to compel the man to give me the room for free. I just payed for it. Money has no use to me anyway. As I walked over to the bar and saw the calender hanging above the door. When I saw the date i gasped. It had been exactly 100 years since Elena dissapered. My heart clinched as the memories of that day flooded back to me.

_Flashback_

_Jenna Called me just a few days ago to see if I had heard from Elena. No one has heard from her since last Wendsday. I was searching the whole town looking for her. I knew she was in danger, I could just feel it The love of my life, gone forever. I couldn't even bring myself to think of it. Stefan didn't do shit to help me look for her, whih only made me even more mad. Did he are about her at all? I ran despreatly threw the wood, my face soked with rain and tears. where could she be? It had been a week now! and Stefan seemed to have forgtoen all about Elena and taken a new intersest in Caroline. I was still running when i got a text from Elena's phone. I was relived, I hoped it would tell me where she was. when I opened it I dropped the phone ammidatly and fell to the ground in gutrenching sobs. The text read: __**don't come looking, she is already dead**__. with it came a picture of Elena, neck broken,color lost from her face._

_Flashbake End_

Great. Here was a good reason to keep drinking. Atlease I had the satisfaction of hunting them down and killing every last one of them. I smiled at the thought. but it quickly faded when i realized I was so drunk I was seeing things. I swore I just saw Elena walk into an elavator. It was proble Katherine come to laugh at my misery. I walked over a random blond who was just sitting in the lobby and compeled her to come to my room with me. I need a distraction.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Should i continue?**


End file.
